


Dresses

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Dress shopping, Eve is very fashionable, Friendship, Gen, New things are scary, Q is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: What are friends for, if not to help you do scary things like clothes shopping?





	Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this with "crossdressing" because I feel like that's kind of a loaded word and the idea of gendered clothing is getting a bit bothersome anyway, but if anyone feels it should be tagged as such, please do say so
> 
> Also, I'm bad at fashion and kind of described things as minimally as possible
> 
> Filled for [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/811557.html?thread=103232293#t103232293) comment_fic prompt

“ _No_.” Eve’s voice cut so sharply through the air that Q was startled into nearly dropping the hanger he’d just plucked off the rack.

“What, what is it?” Q demanded, glancing quickly over his shoulder and back to Eve.

“That dress is _completely_ the wrong color.” Eve declared with a shake of her head.

Some of the tension drained from Q’s shoulders, but his expression grew only more confused. “How can it be the wrong color?” He asked, looking over the dress in his hands, “It’s grey, grey goes with everything.”

“It’s not a bad dress,” Eve said soothingly, even as she gently tugged it from Q’s hands and returned it to the rack, “And grey isn’t bad either, but it will make you look washed out.”

Q cast an uncertain look at the rejected garment. “I just thought it was… more subtle.”

Eve politely refrained from snorting. “Q, I’ve seen you wear the primary colors all in one outfit. Since when do you care about subtle clothing?”

“Since- well,” Q gestured vaguely at their surroundings, the women’s section of a higher end department store, and then back at the rack of dresses they’d been looking over, “This is a little different.”

“It’s not all that different, darling,” Eve assured him fondly, “Soon I’ll get you comfortable enough to pick out something _really_ nice. But for now…”

Slowly, as if concerned with startling her friend, Eve pulled another dress from the rack behind her, a selection she’d been sizing up while Q was busy with the infernal grey dress. “How about this one?”

There was no mistaking the flash of appreciation in Q’s eyes, even as it was quickly overtaken by apprehension. “Isn’t red a little, um, flashy?”

Eve shook her head. “A nice deep red with your coloring? It’ll be gorgeous.”

Q swallowed nervously. “It’s a bit,” He glanced down the length of the dress- what little there was of it, “Short. Isn’t it?”

“You have nice legs, Q. Show them off a little, hey?” Eve grinned and nodded toward the register, “Let’s go check out.”

“Wait- hold on just a minute- _Eve_ ,” Q hissed, even as he trailed Eve up toward the counter, “How do you know that will fit me? And I don’t know if I can just… _buy_ a dress and…”

“ _I’m_ buying the dress.” Eve reassured him, “And I know it will fit you because I have a good eye for these things, but if it doesn’t, this shop has a nice return policy. And anyway, I know you won’t try it on here, so we’ll just have to take it with us.”

“You really don’t have to…”

Eve waved a hand dismissively. “I know I don’t have to. I want to. You can pay me back later.” She reached out and patted Q on the arm, “Stop worrying so much.”

Q released a long sigh, audibly attempting to release some of his apprehension. “Are you going to let me finish a sentence at all today?”

“There, I just did.” Eve grinned, placing the dress on the counter to be rung up.

-

“Do you need help with the zipper?” Eve called through the door.

“ _No._ ” Q’s voice filtered back through.

Eve huffed, leaning against the wall outside Q’s bedroom. “Well you’ve been in there for almost 15 minutes, Q. I know how long it takes to put on a dress.”

There was nothing but silence for almost another minute before Q answered, his voice now more subdued. “ _This was a terrible idea and a waste of your time. I’m sorry. Let’s just return the thing and forget this ever happened._ ”

“Q, if I thought it was a waste of my time, I wouldn’t have come.” Eve asserted, placing her hand on the door handle, “I’m going to come in now.”

Eve pushed the door open on silent hinges and stepped slowly into the room, taking stock of the situation. Q was standing with his side to the door and his back to the mirror mounted beside his closet, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders hunched. “This was a terrible idea.” He repeated quietly.

“Let me see.” Eve insisted, her voice soft.

“I look ridiculous.” Q snapped.

“Just let me see.” Eve asked again, “We can still return it, but at least let me see if I guessed your size right?”

Q glanced over at Eve, chagrined uncertainty etched into his face, before he released a shaky sigh and turned to face her. Slowly, Q relaxed his grip and brought his arms down to his sides until his fingertips were brushing the hem of the skirt. It was, Eve though, a very nice dress overall. The skirt, flared slightly at the waist and giving Q’s lanky figure the suggestion of very subtle curves, fell down to mid-thigh, while the long sleeves gave it a hint of class. The deep red, as Eve had expected, set off Q’s pale complexion and dark hair very nicely.

“What?” Q demanded, breaking Eve from her inspection.

She realized that she was grinning. “I,” Eve said after a moment, “Have excellent taste.”

The smug look on Eve’s face did wonders in cracking through Q’s discomfort. “Really? That’s all you’re going to say?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Well, that,” Eve’s smile gentled a bit, “And that you don’t look ridiculous, you look gorgeous.”

Q went a bit pink in the face, reaching over to tug absently at one of his sleeves. “I…”

“ _Gorgeous_.” Eve cut in sternly.

Assured after another moment that Q wasn’t about to bolt, Eve strode across the small bedroom and hooked an arm around Q’s waist so that she could turn him to face the mirror again. “You deserve to have the things you want, Q.” She insisted, “Enjoy yourself a bit.”

Q looked their reflections up and down in the mirror before placing a tentative arm around Eve’s shoulder’s and giving her a half squeeze of a hug. “Thank you, Eve.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Eve’s grin took a wicked edge, “We still haven’t gone shopping for shoes.”


End file.
